Game of thrones: The beginning of the end
by vaggos7
Summary: This is my prediction on how Game of Thrones is going to end. Daenerys has the Throne. Sansa holds Winterfell with Arya and Bran by her side. Tyrion and Jaime live the lives they had always wanted to have. The White Walkers are defeated. But THE WAR IS NOT OVER! Who is going to live and who is going to die? And finally, who is going to WIN the GAME OF THRONES?
1. chapter 1

**Hello!! This is a fanfiction of Game of Thrones. I hope you like it.** **In the first chapter I will narrate what happened in the show after Daenerys Targaryen came to Westeros until the victory against the White Walkers. It will be mine point of view but it may happen in the show, so (possible) SPOILERS.**

 **Also I don't own any of this. The characters and this world belongs to George Martin.**

 **Chapter 1** **: After the en** **d**

Daenerys Targaryen was watching the beautiful city of King's Landing from the window of the Red Keep. At last, Westeros was hers. She may have lost her dragons, during the war against the White Walkers, but she was certain that their sacrifice saved millions of people.

Her time for conquest was over. It was time for her to rule. The Targaryens had ruled for almost three hundred years before her, before the Usurper Robert Baratheon claims the Iron Throne for himself.

Daenerys had thought that she was the last of the Targaryens, she was wrong. She had a nephew, Jon Snow, son of her brother, Rhaegar.

They had arranged marriage with Jon before the battle of the White Walkers but there he was killed but managed to kill the Night's King before.

His sacrifice was going to lead House Targaryen to extinction because Daenerys couldn't bear children, and even if she could, the kids would take her husband's name.

That's why the Dragon Queen, had to find a proper husband. Tyrion Lannister, her Hand, had offered her his brother, Jaime, who saved Daenery's army in the siege of King's Landing, by killing his own sister, Cersei, who was ready to blow the Unsullied and the rest of her troops with Wildfire.

Daenerys rejected Tyrion's offer, because she could not forget that Jaime Lannister had killed her father, Aerys, during Robert's Rebellion. Although, she let Jaime live, by reward for his help and gave him the permission to rule Casterly Rock.

The other offer of marriage was Brandon Stark of Winterfell. But the boy was too young for her. He is the only living male from the Stark's family and he could not leave his sisters rule the North alone.

Samwell Tarly, Lord of the Reach, managed to find a cure and Bran could walk again but not running and climbing like before.

Sam, after the extinction of House Tyrell and the deaths of his father and brother, married the wildling girl, Gilly and they were staying at the Highgarden.

The rest of the Wildlings, with Tormund as their leader, took Dreadfort, after the extinction of House Bolton.

Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's Hand, rearranged her marriage with Sansa Stark and the feast would happen in a few days at Winterfell, with all the noble Houses of Westeros travelling there. Daenerys would be there too.

Someone knocked the door of the Queen's room at the Red Keep, making Daenerys forget her thoughts. Two Unsullied guards and Missandei, her handmaiden, entered the room.

"You have to get ready my Queen. Tomorrow we are leaving for Winterfell." One of the guards announced.

"I will be ready by then" She said smiling. The guards nodded and left the room living Daenerys and Missandei alone.

Missandei walked towards Daenerys. 'Missandei is so pretty' She thought.

After Khal Drogo and Daario Naharis, Daenerys had no one to have hers entirely. No one but Missandei who loved her too and even shared her bed sometimes.

The Queen touched her soft cheek. Missandei couldn't still believe that Greyworm had died on the battlefield.

She kissed Daenerys on the lips slowly.

She was ready to get undressed but Daenerys stopped her.

"Better not now. We will have plenty of time in Winterfell. Now, can you make my hair look great?"

"Of course" She answered. She made her hair while she was giving her kisses on her cheek and mouth. Daenerys was loving it and soon she was under her, naked on the bed.

"I love you" She said and they stayed there for a few hours. Missandei was so cute and soft and charming, she couldn't resist.

"So, what are you going to do, now that you are officially queen?" Asked Missandei

"I will rule. I will do whatever it takes to make the future better for all the people, I promise you."

 **This is my first story, so I would really like to hear your opinion about this. At chapter two, the plot begins.**


	2. The Grey Wedding

**Hello! Thanks for reading** **my first chapter and for the positive reviews. From now and on the plot begins. I have to warn you about many characters who are going to die (sorry about that but that's Game of Thrones)** **So, let's begin.**

 **Chapter 2: The Grey wedding**

Arya Stark never thought that she would miss Winterfell that much, but she realised that it was the best place she had ever been.

At last, she had reunited with her siblings, Sansa and Bran, a few days before the battle against the White Walkers. When she saw them after all this time, she didn't hesitate to run towards them and hug them as tight as she could.

She had reunited with Gendry and Jon but they both died in the battle. She could never forget how Gendry saved her life. She could never forget that deep passionate kiss before he closed his eyes forever. She tried to forget it but she couldn't.

"Is everything all right, Arya?" A male voice asked. It was Bran. He stood in front of her in the courtyard of Winterfell. Bran has changed so much from the last time Arya saw him. He was 17 years old, he grew up fast.

"Yes. Everything all right" She replied.

It was the day for Sansa's Wedding with Tyrion Lannister. The red-haired beautiful girl was preparing for the feast in her chambers. Her husband would be there soon as well as the most major houses of the Seven Kingdoms.

Sansa never liked Tyrion. But the man had a gentle heart, and wouldn't dare to hurt her.

The only thing that she was anxious for, was the wedding night. But Tyrion hadn't slept with her, when they had their first marriage, so she assumed that he wouldn't sleep with her in their second either.

She looked herself in the mirror, she was so beautiful. She didn't want to be the stupid girl that she was until then. She wanted to be the Lady of Winterfell.

Bran Stark moved closer to Arya. He couldn't believe that he could walk again. His legs were fixed by Sam, Bran would not hesitate to give his life for him.

"Do you want to practice with me?" He asked his sister nicely. The girl smiled.

"With wooden sticks. I wouldn't like to kill you, baby brother."

Bran ignored her comment and grabbed a wooden sword.

"Let's see what you can do"

Arya took hers and the practice begins.

They had fought many times in the past, secretly from their parents, and they couldn't defeat each other.

That time they were both really good. Bran relied on his strong blows and Arya on her swift and fast moves.

Sandor Clegane, the Hound, was watching the fight with an evil smile on his face.

Meera Reed was there and practising too. She was going to marry Bran soon.

Bran and Arya kept fighting, until the first guests arrived. First, was Samwell Tarly, lord of the Reach, and Gilly with him. In her arms, she holded little Sam, and she was clearly pregnant.

Bran escorted them to their rooms, where they stayed until the feast.

A few hours later, the Lannisters arrived in Winterfell. Tyrion, Jaime and Bronn were the first to enter the gates with their horses, and then many Lannister soldiers followed.

"Lord Tyrion" Bran Stark said and helped him get off his horse.

"Lord Brandon, the last time I saw you, you were a cripple boy, who helped us defeat the White Walkers with his brain powers."

Arya moved towards the Lannisters too. She wasn't happy that her sister was going to marry a man, whose family destroyed hers. But, if that meant alliance between the two houses, she would accept it.

"Lady Arya. I remember you fighting better than Tyrion in the battle against the White Walkers." Jaime Lannister noted.

"That was an insult brother" Tyrion said. "Anyone can fight better than me"

Arya wanted to hit them both but she holded herself.

"Thank you, my lords." She said with soft voice.

"Where is Sansa? Where is my wife?" Tyrion asked.

"She is in her chambers my lord. She is getting ready for the feast" Bran answered.

"Alright, where is the brothel? I want to spend there my last day as a free man."

Bran has never visited it, but he knew where it was. He showed him and Tyrion moved there with fast steps.

Bran was waiting for his marriage with Meera to sleep with a girl first time. He wondered if Arya had slept with Gendry before he died.

"Brandon Stark" Jaime said "What a pleasure to see you alive and well"

Jaime was sure that Bran didn't know who had pushed him from the tower.

The boy had his legs fixed, but Jaime could never have his right hand again.

"Thanks for your interest, ser Jaime. Would you like to escort you to your chambers?" Bran asked.

"Yes of course, but first, I have a gift for you." Bronn gave Jaime a big sword. "My father had melted Ice, your father's longsword, but we wanted to give you a reward for your service in the battle against the White Walkers. So, we created a similar Valyrian sword to your father's."

Bran and Arya were both looking in awe, admiring the sword. There was a wolf οn its handle.

Jaime passed the sword to Bran with a smile. Bran was holding it with difficulty, because it was too heavy, but he tried not to show it.

"Thank you so much for the gift, ser Jaime. It's so beautiful" Bran said and Arya was speechless.

Bran escorted Jaime to his chambers with a huge smile on his face. Arya tried to yield the sword but she couldn't even lift it from the ground.

Soon, the rest of the Houses of the North came to Winterfell too. House Mormont, with lady Lyanna as their leader, a girl of 11. House Glover, with many soldiers behind them. A few members of the Wildlings, the most of them stayed at Dreadfort because they knew that no one is going to accept them. Members of house Reed, Meera's house, whose father sent a bodyguard to protect her. She protested that she is the bodyguard and doesn't need protection but her father's orders were strict. Also, many other Houses of the North came for the wedding.

House Tully sent them a raven, congratulating the Starks for the Wedding, but they didn't go because of the Lannisters.

Finally, the Targaryen queen, with a beautiful dress, passed the gates with Varys and Missandei by her side. Many Unsullied forces have followed too.

"My queen, welcome to Winterfell" Bran and Arya said at the same time.

"Lord Bran, Lady Arya, thank you for the hospitality" Daenerys said

'I am not a lady' Arya thought angrily.

She looked around her. There were so many people in the courtyard. Much more than the time that Robert Baratheon had come. Arya was afraid if something bad was going to happen to them like the first time.

Ser Jaime was standing at the courtyard, talking to Bronn, until he saw queen Daenerys.

"Are you sure you don't want to f..." Bronn was going to ask but Jaime kicked his feet as the Queen approached with soldiers by her side. She didn't come too close because she didn't trust him entirely yet.

"Ser Jaime" Daenerys said.

"My Queen. I am glad to see you here." Jaime bowed lightly with a smile across his face.

"My Queen" Bronn responed. "I don't think we have met before. Except of the battlefield, where I killed some of your soldiers, I apologise for that."

Daenerys had met Jaime and Bronn twice on the battlefield. She won the two battles, but only when the dragons came, because the Lannisters were better than the Dothraki and the Unsullied.

After their second defeat, Jaime had realised that they had no chance. When he learnt about Cersei's plan with wildfire, he decided to end this before more innocent people die.

While the army was fighting at the walls of the capital, Jaime entered the Throne Room and chocked his sister with his left hand.

That was where Daenerys had found him minutes later. She had let him live and given him Casterly Rock.

"We were at times of war, ser Bronn. I am sure that you were lucky to survive. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to speak with ser Jaime privately." Daenerys said and Bronn left after giving a cunning stare at Jaime.

"Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains and a thousand more names I can't remember" Jaime said ironically.

"And Queen of Westeros. That's something you should remember before you offend me." Daenerys interrupted him.

"I apologise my queen. But sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't murdered my sister. You and your army would have been destroyed."

Daenerys was ready to argue but then everyone in the courtyard started to cheer.

The queen turned and watched Sansa Stark walking through the crowd. Some Northerners even whispered 'Queen in the North' as she passed near them. Sansa was really beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful green dress, and she was walking through the crowd. Everyone loved her and she seemed really happy.

When she saw Daenerys, she went towards her.

"My Queen. Thank you for coming to my wedding" Sansa said and bowed like a lady.

"Lady Sansa. You are so beautiful. I would be a terrible Queen if I hadn't come to your wedding with my Hand."

"Thank you for the compliment, my Queen. You are really beautiful too."

Daenerys gave her a sweet smile.

Jaime moved towards Sansa.

"Lady Sansa. You have become a nice looking woman. I hope your wedding with my brother is going to be fruitful."

"Thank you ser Jaime, I hope you will marry the woman you want soon."

'Sansa is so pretty' Jaime thought 'I would prefer to be her husband' But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Where is my husband?" Sansa asked.

Jaime went to call him and when Tyrion came he seemed happy.

"Lady Sansa, you are so beautiful. I am very lucky to be your husband. I don't think that you are lucky enough"

"I am, lord Tyrion. I want to marry you"

Sansa wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't searching for a handome man. She was the Lady of Winterfell, and she would marry anyone, if that meant an alliance and many children. She wasn't sure if she wanted kids with Tyrion, but it wouldn't be that bad.

She moved to her siblings and kissed them on the cheeks. Then she took Tyrion by the hand and they stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark. You are now husband and wife"

Sansa leaned and kissed Tyrion on the lips for a few seconds.

The feast began. Sansa and Tyrion sat on the big table in the courtyard and everyone started to bring their gifts. Tyrion was drunk and he couldn't realise what was happening.

Sansa received a beautiful necklace from her brother Bran, a beautiful dress from queen Daenerys and a crown from her sister, which she loved and kissed her sister on her nose. Their relationship was different than it was before.

During the feast, Meera kissed Bran on the lips and he was so happy.

A few members of House Glover approached the table.

"Lord Glover is apologising for not being here today, but he wishes the best to the couple, and he brought this bottle of red wine as a gift."

Sansa thanked them. Tyrion was ready to fill his cup with wine but Jaime stopped him.

"That's enough for today, brother. Lady Sansa, would you like to drink wine?"

"I don't like wine my lord, thank you"

"But it's your wedding night. You should drink a little"

He filled her cup with wine and Sansa tasted it.

Suddenly, the gate of the caste opened widely and a man with three arrows on the back entered. Meera recognised him, he was a squire of her father's. She and her bodyguard moved towards him.

"Meera, your father...they killed him..the Northeners are against the wedding...RUN" He announced and collapsed dead.

Suddenly, the bodyguard drew his axe and attacked Meera. Bran screamed, but it was too late. Meera was lying dead on the ground with the axe deep in her head.

Many screamed and so did Bran. The bodyguard set his eyes on him. He attacked and he would have killed him, if the Hound hadn't pushed his sword through the bodyguard's head.

All the Northmen, apart from Mormonts, Wildlings and Starks, attacked to the guests. Sansa stood worrily.

Jaime was the first to react. He commanded the Lannister forces to create a circle protecting the Queen and all the lords and ladies. The Unsullied forces did the same. Daenerys was worried too. But the Northmen couldn't hurt them.

Bran commanded the Hound to take his sisters and get them to the Dreadfort, where they would be safe. The Hound took a carriage, helped the Stark girls get on and they left.

Soon the battle ended in the courtyard without many losses. Bran couldn't still believe that Meera was dead.

In the middle of their destination to the Dreadfort, Sansa started to feel sick and she layed down. Arya started to worry.

"It's nothing. Just a headache" Sansa said obviously lying. Arya didn't believe her.

"Did you drink wine?" She asked.

"A little" Sansa replied. "Poison" Arya realised. "Sister, don't worry, there are many maesters at Dreadfort, they will..."

"Arya, it's allright. Don't worry. I want you to promise me..." Tears started to run from Arya's eyes. Sansa smiled at her.

"You are not going to die, sister.I won't let you..."

"I have treated you so badly all those years. I deserve to die. You never deserved a sister like me. Now, I want you to promise me that you will become the Lady of Winterfell" Sansa said calmly.

"You won't..."

"Yes, I will and you know it. Promise me Arya." Arya had never cried that much in her life.

"I promise you" She said.

Sansa smiled, wore her crown which Arya had given her as a wedding gift and touched her sister's left cheek with her hand. "I love you sis..." she didn't manage to complete the sentence because blood started to run from her mouth. She started choking in her own blood, her body moving without control and the smile still on her face. She tried to speak again but more blood came from her mouth. She looked at Arya's eyes and the blood started to run in her beautiful white neck. She moved her body one last time and she left her final breath. Arya could feel her sister's body relax on her arms with the beautiful red smile never leaving her face. Her hand fell to Arya's side and her beautiful eyes kept looking at Arya's face even if she couldn't see anymore. She was dead but the blood never stopped. Her face and neck were red, her favourite colour.

"I love you sister" Arya said and kissed her on the nose.

 **Sansa died in her own wedding.** **What do you think is going to happen next? Review please!!**


	3. vengeance, justice, fire and blood

**Hello again. In my previous chapter Meera Reed and Sansa Stark died. Get ready for chapter 3**

 **Chapter 3: Vengeance, Justice,** **Fire and Blood**

The courtyard of Winterfell was full of blood and dead bodies. Bran leaned over Meera. Her eyes open, her hair red from the blood. He couldn't believe it. Soon, Arya returned with Sansa's body in her arms. They were both crying for the rest of the day. All the guests of the wedding were sad too.

Arya and Bran washed and cleaned Sansa's body and then put it in the crypts. 'Sansa was afraid everytime she was going there. But know she will stay there forever' Arya thought but she couldn't cry amymore. Her eyes were dry.

The Northerners have rebelled against House Stark, because of the marriage with the Lannisters. They couldn't accept it. House Glover united many of the Northern Houses against them. They had poisoned Sansa, their target was Tyrion too, but he was lucky. Bran and Arya were ready to go to Deepwood Motte to get revenge for their's sister murder.

Daenerys left a red rose besides Sansa's body and she decided to speak with the Stark kids for their next move.

"I have to return to the capital" The Queen said. "But, I can leave a large part of my army to aid you"

"We thank you for that my Queen. We will take the control of the North again soon." Arya said.

"I am sure you will. But be careful, you are now the last Stark kids. If you die, everything collapses" Daenerys declared. Arya and Bran looked at each other.

"We will do what we can to survive, my Queen. Thank you for the concern"

Daenerys greeted them and a few hours later she left for King's Landing with Tyrion and Jaime too.

The next few days the Stark and the Unsullied soldiers were preparing for battle. They decided to move at Deepwood Motte first.

Bran and Arya rode their horses with thousands of men following them with the Stark banners. The Hound, with a few men stayed at Winterfell, in case someone attempts to take it.

Meanwhile, Daenerys returned to King's Landing. Tyrion, Varys and Jaime decided to speak with her.

"I still can't believe what happened. They murdered her at her own wedding. The Stark girl was too unlucky" Jaime said.

"It was me they wanted to kill" Tyrion said. "The beautiful lady of the North is going to marry the ugly Imp, whose family destroyed hers and the most of the other Northern Houses"

"They have their rights. But they can't understand that this marriage was necessary. The Starks, the Lannisters and the Targaryens united. Ready to bring the peace to the kingdoms. It seems we failed" Varys explained with his soft voice. "Also, the Northeners murdered Howland Reed, which means that the Greywater Watch needs a new ruler."

"I think that we have more important things to solve, Lord Varys. The Stark kids are inexperienced and in great danger. They need someone who knows things and will advice them." Tyrion insisted

"My position is difficult too. I can't send either you or Lord Varys. You are both valuable to me and I have many enemies yet." Daenerys announced.

"You can send Ser Davos, he is experienced and good with politics. I think that he will like it, instead of being imprisoned in the dungeons." Jaime suggested.

"Ser Davos served Stannis Baratheon. How can I trust him?" Daenerys asked.

"I served my house for many years and I fought you. But I am free. Ser Davos is a good and honourable man. He is able to help Bran and Arya, so I think that he is one of our best hopes." Jaime declared.

Daenerys looked at him ready to argue, but she knew that ser Davos had a good relationship with Jon and Sansa. He would be able to help Arya and Bran too. She agreed with Jaime and she left for her chambers.

Robett Glover, lord of Deepwood Motte, opened the gates of his castle allowing Bran, Arya, Tormund and 50 soldiers to get in.

Bran and Arya stood in front of him, their eyes full of anger and hate. He sent the poisonous wine as a wedding gift. He was the reason that their's sister was dead.

"I let you get in so that we can speak clearly. You allied with the Lannisters. Your sister, Sansa Stark was going to marry Tyrion Lannister. His family was the reason the North started the war. We fought against them, killed as many as we could, but they defeated us because of your worthless brother, Robb. And now, after all the things that North has suffered because of them, you ally with them like nothing has happened. Our purpose was to kill the Imp, not your sister, but it was worth it. The wedding is over." Robett Glover said with his deep voice.

Arya was ready to strike him but Bran grabbed her hand, holding her.

"Lord Glover, the whole Westeros has suffered enough all those years of fighting. Our purpose was to bring the peace, but you managed to begin another war. The Lannisters were our enemies, yes, but we did what we can to avoid the war. Do you want to lose more? Were all those years of war not enough? You will gain what you wanted...Lord Glover, you admit you poisoned my sister, Sansa Stark. That is considered as an act of treason. Lord Glover, I sentence you to die." Bran declared.

Robett Glover laughed hard.

"You said you don't want the war, did you? If you sentence me to die all the North will turn against you. Besides, my soldiers will not let you come closer. If you want to kill me, you will have to fight them."

Suddenly, his men let their weapons on the ground and moved backwards. Lord Glover looked at them surprised. He couldn't believe that his own men betrayed him.

"You traitors" He whispered. Only one of his soldiers was still standing next to him. He attacked the Stark kids. Arya acted quickly. She grabbed her knife and threw it, hitting the soldier on the neck. Everyone looked at the Stark girl admiring her.

"Kill me, Lord Stark. You will gain nothing. You are not able to rule and think clearly, and you will end up like your brother, Robb. I want to ask you a question. Have you forgotten who pushed you from the tower?" Glover said.

Bran couldn't remember. He thought that he fell. He didn't know that someone pushed him.

"So you don't know. You will soon find out. But when you do, you will realize who is the real enemy."

Bran didn't listen to him. "Disarm lord Glover and get him ready. I will execute him myself" He commanded his guards.

"Do you know anything about who pushed me from the tower?" Bran asked Arya whispering.

"No Bran. Are you sure that you don't want me to execute him?" Arya asked

"Yes. I have to do it myself" Bran was sure about that.

"Alright, but I will be next to you, baby brother" Arya said.

The Stark boy grabbed his new sword, Jaime's gift, and moved toward Robett Glover who has knelt in front of a wood. Bran remembered the first time he saw his father execute someone.

It was his duty. Bran raised the sword above Glover's head. It was too heavy.

"Any last swords?" The boy asked, his muscles in pain.

"You are not fit to rule the North, young boy. You will die soon and the Stark name will be..."

Before he could finish his words, the boy stroke with all his strength. The man's head fell on the ground. Bran felt sick. He tried to hide his tears.

He couldn't watch the headless body and left from the gate of Deepwood Motte. Arya followed him running.

"Bran, are you alright? Did you regret that you killed him?"

"No, this man deserved to die, he killed our sister. But now it's just us." Bran said, tears running from his eyes. "I remembered father. The day he killed a deserter from the Night's Watch. But now he is dead. Mother is dead, Robb, Jon, Sansa and Rickon are dead. We are the only ones who left"

"We are going to make it, baby brother. Have you found a name for your sword?" Arya asked. "No" Bran admitted.

"I think I found one. FAMILY"

Jaime was standing in his room, in King's Landing. He was alone. The fire was getting his chambers warm. He was just thinking about anything that happened to him.

He felt guilty. He was the one who served Sansa the poisonous wine. Of course he didn't know but he had feeling that it was his fault.

At least, his brother survived, but the Starks were near extinction. Bran was lucky that he didn't die from that fall. Jaime looked at his left hand. It was the hand he pushed the Stark boy from the tower, it was the hand that choked his sister.

His sister. He couldn't forget her. Every night. He was still wondering how did he find the courage to kill her. He could still see her in front of him, he could still smell her perfume. He would never love a woman more than her. 'Cersei, Cersei, Cersei'

She was the only one who could understand him. She had given him 3 children, but he killed her afterwards. He wanted his sister back. The two of them ruling side by side, sitting on the Iron Throne.

'I have no reason to live' He thought. He knelt in front of the fireplace. He was ready to die. 'Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. Forgive me'

He put his left hand into the fire. He was ready to feel the burn, to feel the pain. But still, it would be better than the pain he had when he murdered his sister.

He didn't imagine that there would be no pain at all. He looked at his hand, surrounding by flames. They couldn't hurt him. Then he realised.

'I am a Targaryen.'

 **So Jaime is a Targaryen!! What do you think is going to happen next? I really want to know you opinion. Thank you!!!**


	4. Allies and enemies

**In the previous chapter we learnt that Jaime is not a Lannister, but a Targaryen. Brandon Stark executed Lord Glover taking the control of the North again** **.**

 **This chapter and the next ones have incest. Don't like, don't read**

 **Chapter 4: The truth**

"But how could this happen?" Tyrion asked shocked. He and his brother couldn't believe that Jaime is a Targaryen. They were in Tyrion's room in King's Landing.

"I don't know brother." Jaime answered.

"Am I a Targaryen too?" Tyrion asked. He touched the flame from the torch but his fingers burned.

"What should I do brother? No one should find out." Jaime said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tyrion asked. "I mean, if you reveal that you are a Targaryen, you have great chance to marry our queen, Daenerys."

"I am not sure about that." Jaime started. "Firstly, this is incest." Tyrion looked at him. He always knew about Jaime and Cersei. "And secondly, she doesn't love me. She hates me. If I am really a Targaryen, I am the son of the Mad King. Which means..."

"That you killed your own father."Tyrion realised. "Just like me"

Daenerys woke up in her chambers. Her hands were still around Missandei's naked body. They were making love all night, and they slept in each other's bodies.

"Good morning, my queen" Missandei said and Daenerys kissed her on the lips. Soon, their tongues were touching each other. When they finished Daenerys stood up and Missandei helped her wear her clothes.

"My Queen, I am worried. You should find a husband who will love you and protect you. And offer you kids"

Daenerys thought about it.

'I am probably not able to have kids.' But she didn't say it.

"Yes, but there is no rightful husband for me. How can I trust anybody? There are no Targaryens left in the world." The Queen said.

"Your Grace, I am sure you will find what you seek"

Meanwhile, on the Iron islands, Gelert Greyjoy, son of the late Euron Greyjoy, had constructed enough ships and was ready to get revenge for his father's death in the hands of the Dragon Queen.

"We are going to attack at Lannisport. We will burn the Lannister fleet as soon as we can." Gelert said to his best captains.

"The rebellion begins"

In the North, Arya and Bran returned to Winterfell and they met Davos Seaworth.

"Lord and Lady Stark, come with me. We need to talk." The children followed him in the Great Hall of Winterfell.

There was only maester Gerwyn, tge new maester of Winterfell.

"Lord Brandon, Lady Arya. Many ravens came from all the North. The rebels will swear fealty to you, as long as you both wed Northeners ."

Arya and Bran looked at each other and they both agreed.

"You both have to wed soon. You are the last of the Starks. You need to continue your line. But there are some problems. After the death of Meera Reed the only female in the North is Lyanna Mormont, who is far too young to be able to have children."

"We will wait then."

"I am afraid that we don't have much time." Davos said. "I don't want it to happen but it has to. It's the only way. Bran and Arya, you have to marry each other."

"WHAT?" They both asked at the same time. "No, that won't happen" Arya insisted. "He is my brother, that's forbidden."

"All the Northeners are fine with it. They prefer the northern siblings to marry than one of you marry a southern"

"I can't do this. Arya is my sister. I will never..."

"It's the only way. Your children will have pure blood. Bran, you have to wed her and bed her."

"I am the Lord of Winterfell." Bran said. "I will decide. The rest of the Northern Houses can't tell me what to do. I have an army bigger than they have combined. I have the Wildlings too. I would rather marry a Lannister than my own sister"

"My lord, you don't understand. You have many enemies. With the rest of the Northern Houses against you, you will be dead. There is no other way. If there was, we would tell you. Bran and Arya, you are huband and wife."

They both were about to argue but they knew that they couldn't do anything. They looked at each other speachless.

Daenerys visited the dungeons of King's Landing alone. All the dragon skulls were there, including her own dragons, who all died fighting White Walkers.

Tears were running in her cheeks. The dragons were her only children. Her heart was beating fast.

"I had always admired them." A voice behind her said.

She turned.

"What are you doing down here?"

Jaime ignored her.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"They were my children. And they died in front of my eyes." Daenerys answered.

"I am sorry about that" Jaime moved closer to her.

"Don't come closer" She said strictly.

Jaime stopped.

"I know you can't trust me..."

"Of course I can't. You murdered my father, and you tried to kill me too. Remember?"

"We were at war then. Now, we are allies."

"Allies? Since when? The only reason you are here is because of your brother. Do you think you would be alive if he hadn't begged me to let you live?"

"Your Grace, I..."

"Leave me alone" She commanded him.

Jaime didn't move.

"So, we are enemies? Do you want the war to begin again?"

"It won't, if you bend the knee"

"I am not going to. You will have to kill me." Jaime said. He moved towards her and grabbed her neck. Not too tightly. "Now you can't, but I can."

Daenerys didn't resist. Jaime's left hand was around her throat. But he didn't squeeze.

"Kill me then. Like you killed your sister." Daenerys lifted her head up letting Jaime to grab her whole neck.

"I am ready"

Jaime looked at her with hate. But he couldn't kill her. Their bodies were touching each other. Then, Jaime kissed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful. I love you." Jaime said without realising. Daenerys looked at him with shock.

"What?" Jaime kissed her again. Now in her lips. Daenerys tried to stop him.

But she couldn't. She let him do what he wanted.

Jaime undressed her fast. She saw her beautiful body naked. Soon, he was naked too. They lied on the ground and they made love. Daenerys loved it. She couldn't resist.

A few minutes later the guards came down and saw them. They didn't speak. They left again.

"There is something else I have to tell you." Jaime said. "I am Targaryen"

"What?" Daenerys asked.

"My father was Aerys. He seemed that he met with my mother, Joanna Lannister."

Daenerys didn't want to hear anything else. She kissed him again and pushed herself into him. They continued to make love for the rest of the night.

 **I am sorry for the delay, here is the new chapter. What do you think? Sorry about the incest. But it's Game if Thrones.**


End file.
